Three Hearts
by Writing-Gecko-Girl
Summary: Ace has been fighting feelings for the new Eighth version of her Professor for a while now, and a simple mishap on the TARDIS, then an arguement over tea, is about to change both their lives. Eight/Ace love story.


**So this is my first time attempting to write any sort of love story at all, so I talked to a friend, and he said to write with the character I'm most comfortable with, which would be Ace. But I couldn't decide who to write her with, and I don't ship her with Seven, so I decided to try her with Eight. I figure by the time he regenerated she'd be in her twenties (if you read the New Adventures she was 26 or 27 in her last appearance) and the age gap wouldn't be so visibly obvious. I'm still not sure how it well it works. Let me know what you think please! Also please note I'm not an expert on Eight, I've only seen in him the movie and I haven't gotten around to reading his books yet.**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Her entire body was aching from their latest trip off the TARDIS, and she wanted nothing but a shower and maybe tea before bed (the only way she would consent to any nourishment was if she didn't have to make it). Ace rolled her shoulders, pushed past the Doctor, and announced, "I'm off for a shower and bed."

At first he said nothing, just kept fiddling with the console, but then he asked, "Tea?" She stopped and looked back, his facial expression was odd, like a small child who'd lost his favorite playmate.

"Alright." She consented, "After my shower. But only if you make it!"

He grinned, then attempted to rush off into the TARDIS in search of the kitchen, but one of his stupid, old fashioned, plush chairs got in the way and he tripped. It took Ace a moment to realize he landed on top of her, and even longer to process that in his attempt to catch himself and prevent bodily harm his hands had landed on her breasts and his nose touched hers.

They both laid on the floor of the console room for several seconds, or, exactly as long as it took the Doctor to realize what he'd done. "Sorry, sorry!" He said quickly, hopping to his feet.

"Fine." Ace said, feeling her face burn red, "Just an accident." She left the console room hurriedly.

"Tea in the library in ten minutes!" He shouted after her.

Ace didn't respond, because she knew he knew she heard him. She was running fast and trying to ignore the thoughts running through her head. When he'd landed on her, when he'd touched her, she'd liked it.

She ran into her room, then into the adjacent bathroom and slammed the door. The former Dalek Hunter started a shower, peeled off and threw aside her black jumpsuit, then jumped in. Muddy water ran down the drain in rivets. When the water ran over her filthy body she began to attempt to rationalize what had happened. They had been traveling together for a very long time, and had grown every close, but she'd never found him attractive in any way. But this new face however, he was so much younger, sweeter even. Ace was not sexually innocent by any means, she'd been with plenty of men in her life, but never imagined herself with the Doctor. The other Doctor, before he changed, had been so fatherly to her, more of a parent than hers ever had been, but this one was totally different. This new Doctor was far more of a best friend than father, and too kind to be as stern as her first.

But he was still the same man, wasn't he?

She soaped her hair and rinsed it as she considered what to do. If the Doctor really was always the same, why did she like this one in a whole different way? Ace had been with him long enough to figure a bit about Time Lords, and when he'd picked her back up from the planet he left her on to deal with the Master, he'd sworn he was still her Professor. She took several deep breaths, accidentally inhaled a few bubbles, and turned off the water.

Stepping out of the shower she towered dry, then grabbed jeans and a t-shirt to wear rather than her usual black jumpsuit. After standing indecisively for a moment she decided to just ignore it and continue on as usual, so she headed to the library. He was waiting of course, (he hadn't been covered in alien slime and needed a shower after all) with the promised tea steaming in front of him. She plopped down across from him, gulped her tea, then winced. It burned her lips and tastes sour without her usual unearthly amount of sugar or a proper amount of time to cool.

"Trying to hurt me, Professor?" She teased, sticking out her tongue.

He looked uncomfortable, "Of course not! And I am sorry about-"

"Forget it!" She forced a smile, "It was an accident wasn't it? All's good." She added sugar to her tea as she spoke, then set it aside to allow it to cool a little. Ace had to force her eyes away from him, looking down at her tea instead, as if she could cool it off by force of will.

He smiled happily, gulping his own tea without care. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and it no doubt would have been comfortable if not for Ace's racing heart and conflicting emotions. She couldn't get over the stupid fall earlier. It had brought emotions to the front of her mind she had been trying desperately to ignore for a few weeks now. The longer she knew this new Doctor the more she liked him, and not in the way she'd liked the last one. Finally her tea was cool enough to drink, and she lifted it to her lips, only to find it nearly empty. She looked up and met the Doctor's playful eyes.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

She folded her arms in mock anger, "That was my tea!"

He shrugged, still pretending to be innocent, "Well, I made it."

"I put sugar in it." She challenged, leaning forward toward him. "I did half the work."

"Really?" He asked, mimicking her posture, "I didn't taste any." They were now nearly touching noses again, and Ace's heart was pounding out of control.

"Yes you did!"

His eyes were glittering with childish excitement, and she felt herself growing even more obsessed as he whispered, "Prove it."

She lifted her tea and took a sip of it, her face still leaned close to his. She tipped it to him, as if in offering, and when he moved to drink from it she sloshed it down his face and the front of his shirt.

"You little-" he knocked the cup out of her hands and lunged at her, but she could tell, despite his words, he wasn't too terribly mad, there hadn't been that much tea left. In fact he seemed amused. Ace laughed, grabbed him and rolled off the couch so that they landed on the floor. For the second time that day they were pressed uncomfortably close, but this time it was Ace who was on top of the Doctor.

He grinned up at her, "Comfortable?" His eyes glittered and a curl of hair fell over his nose. His lips were so close that it was hard for Ace to notice anything else.

"I dunno. You tell me."

"Can't complain." He seemed to regret his word choice, blushing almost immediately.

Ace giggled, then mentally winced, what a dope she sounded like! A right proper girly-girl who was boy crazed! She tried to push herself up, but his arm which had appeared around her waist stopped her. She wasn't sure when he grabbed her, and she wasn't entirely sure what happened next (she blamed her lack of notice on exhaustion) but somehow his lips found hers.

The Doctor broke the kiss almost as soon as it started, "Ace I- I'm sorry." She grabbed his collar and kissed him hard. This time he didn't break away, in fact, he happily returned the kiss.

After just a moment they were both gasping for breath after a very rough kiss. He drew back and looked into her eyes, as if begging for permission.

"Again!" Ace urged. The ensuing kiss was the gentlest and most heartfelt she had ever experienced. She closed her eyes and relaxed, opening them only when she felt herself start to drift off to sleep.

"Tired?" He asked gently.

"Maybe." She replied evasively. "Maybe not."

He chuckled, "Sleep. We can continue in the morning."

She started unbuttoning his shirt, "No."

Ace awoke several hours later with her head on the Doctor's chest. He was staring up at the ceiling. Seeing that he was bothered, she asked, "What is it?" Trying to keep the fear and uncertainty out of her voice.

If he noticed her fear he didn't say, only asked, "Any regrets?"

She didn't have to think twice, "No." He smiled, so she asked, "You?"

"Just one."

"What?"

He hugged her tightly, "It took us this long to fall in love."

The TARDIS purred in content as she listened to three hearts beating, one human, two Time Lord. She'd hoped that inconveniently placed chair would allow them to see their feelings for each other, and she'd been right of course.


End file.
